Star Wars The Fight for Freedom
by Joshishkabob
Summary: NOTE: placeholderw means i cant remember the name. first fic, read and reveiw. please.Also, I think i forgot to mention this, but a certain reveiw reminded me to say it, i got the main idea for this story from another one called darkness falls. thanx
1. Chapter one

Corran Horn was running. never stopping, sweating hard. Bruises up the side of his face, fresh wounds dripping blood one the other. He turned. and tripped over a tree root. His vision slipping toward blackness, he saw Nok'yon walking toward him, laughing menacingly. Not quite hearing what Nok'yon was saying, he tried to slip his lightsaber off his belt, succeeding only partially before Nok'yon ignited his own crimson beam. By the time he got his own loose, Nok'yon was already plunging his weapon down, toward Corran. toward Corran's death. Corran woke with a shout, that woke his wife, Mirax, and nearly woke his kids, Hal and Placeholderw. "What's wrong?" Said Mirax with Sleepy alarm. "Nothing," He said. 'Well, it sure didn't sound like nothing was wrong from the way you screamed," She said. "I know," said Corran sheepishly. Corran looked at the bedside chrono. It read 5:30 AM. Which was half an hour before he needed to get up. "Well, might as well get going." He said. Corran got out of bed and walked across the room to the refresher station. When he had finished, he found breakfast waiting for him. Just recently defeating the Yuzaan Vong, He wasn't used to finding breakfast ready for him. Not home cooked anyway. He took his utensil and dug in. "this is very good," He said. "Made it special. Something from back home on corellia." Mirax said. When Corran had finished, He left for the New Republic Military base on Folor. As one of the sole remaining Original Rogues, He had a long shift of Space Patrol. 


	2. this is what happened

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.  
  
A new Empire led by Leia and a dark Jedi named Nok'yon exists. The only thing standing against them is a new Rebellion fronted by Corran and Mirax Horn, and Wedge and Iella Antilles. Luke Skywalker was beaten nearly to death by Nok'yon. Nothing can stop them. Nothing will. 


	3. Chapter two

Wedge Antilles had just arrived at the base when Corran came running through the door. Wasn't it his turn for patrol? " Yu-Yu-Yuuzhan Vong. Comlinks not responding." Corran said, still out of breath from the long run from the hangar.  
  
"Where?" Wedge asked in Alarm. "I'll show you." Corran said. Once back in the hangar, they jumped into their sleek X-wing fighters, while at the same time scrambling the rest of the bases defenses.  
  
"Rogue squadron, S-foils to attack position." Wedge said over the Comm. He reached up and hit the switch which locked his wings in the familiar shape that gave the X-wing its name. "Break by groups. Engage and fire at will."  
  
Corran, the leader of group three, with Ooryl Qurqq on his wing, and Rhohass Hurghleil and Vookc'lesh, both Twileiks, rounding out his group, sped on toward the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
He did a Snap roll On to his Port-side S-foil, linked his lasers for dual fire, and fired at a Corral Skipper, the Yuuzhan Vong star fighter, and scored a direct hit on the Dovin Basal. Without the Dovin Basal, the Corral Skipper was powerless.  
  
He switched weapons control to proton torpedoes, linked two, and made a run at the Vong cruiser, with the rest of the squad following close behind. Whistler, his astromech, beeped as he tried for a firing solution and changed his tone when he got one. Corran fired at about the same time as the rest of the squadron.  
  
As the 24 torpedoes hit, flames shot up around the impact site. As the cruiser exploded, Corral skippers flew out of the hangar. Corran inverted, and switched back to laser control. Two corral skippers lined up next to each other, about 20 meters away, Started firing their plasma cannons. They probably want me to fly in between them, so I can get them to kill each other, but, their Dovin Basals would strip me of my shields. That might work on a more inexperienced pilot, but not on me. Instead, he went after the one on the left, and fired, scoring a direct hit. Ooryl took the other one. The threat gone, they regrouped and headed back in to base.  
  
"Well, that was just like fighting a Rancor." Remarked Wes Janson. "Wes, shut-up! Just shut-up!" Replied Wedge. Wes Janson, the eternally youthful baby-faced pilot everyone had to love, always had something to say. "You don't have to be rude, General Ewok." Wes said. "Wes, you have kitchen duty tonight."  
  
Wedge said. Wedge sighed. Wes was referring to his time with the Wraiths, when they had held the disguise of the Hawk-bats, a pirate group in the service of Warlord Zsinj. "Awww man! That's not fair," Moaned Wes. "Good," Replied Wedge. "Its not supposed to be." 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three  
  
Chapter three  
Exactly ten years ago, the New Republic fought the final battle with the Yuuzhan Vong. Wedge sighed. When the Yuuzhan Vong had been defeated, a sith named Nok'yon emerged. He and Luke Skywalker had had an incredible duel. One that Luke lost. After defeating Luke, Nok'yon took Leia and taught her the ways of the dark side.  
  
Now, a newer, darker Empire ruled. A new rebellion led by Wedge, Corran, and their wives stood against it. Loosing badly, they had given up on just about all hope of survival.  
  
Corran horn had just walked in. "Well, what's our total fighter count?" Wedge asked. "We have 76 X-wings, 30 B-wings, 17 A-wings, and 12 Y-wings." Wedge sighed. Without more fighters, they didn't stand a chance against the Empire's new TIE Destroyers.  
  
"How many cruisers?" "Twelve Mon Cal cruisers, 3 Star Destroyers, 1 Super Star Destroyer, 2 Imperial class destroyers, one of them a mark- II." He replied. "Wedge, that's hardly anything. We had more against the Yuuzhan Vong." "I know Corran, I know."  
  
Han Solo sat in his cell, wondering what he did to lose his family. Jaina, the last remaining one of his kids, had been killed by Nok'yon. Now, With Leia married to Nok'yon, He lost everything.  
  
Just then, Nok'yon opened the door to Han's small cell, and said, " You're very lucky. Leia wants to see you." Han spat on Nok'yon and tried to make a break for it when tendrils of blue lightning played across his body. He jerked uncontrollably and fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't try that one again." "Oh Yay! It's my favorite Empress! Leia! How are you? Still evil? Oh yeah, forgot, you're more evil than the first Emperor!" Han spat. More lightning hit him. "You will be respectful to your Empress!" Stormed Nok'yon. "Come here," Leia said.  
  
"Make me," Han said. "Fine." Replied Leia. Using the force, she picked up Han and moved him over to her. She then slapped him. Hard. He flew back to the wall of his cell from the force of the force-enhanced blow. "maybe that will teach you some manners," said Leia with a evil calmness.  
  
After a long day, wedge just wanted to come home to his wife and kids. When he got to his home, he found just what he wanted. With a slight variation. At his home, he found his wife, Iella, His kids, Varian and Sam, and much to his surprise, A good friend, Wes Janson.  
  
"Wedge! How are you Captain Ewok?" "Its General, Wes, General. Second of all, I think you should be watching your rear." Remarked Wedge. Wes's ears burned red. "Hey! No fair. You tricked me!" "So."  
  
Wedge sighed and dug into his food. It was delicious! Wedges dinner consisted of Nerf Meat, Alderaanian noodles, and Rhyshcate from Corellia. Wes, on the other hand, had to deal with the frenzied antics of his kids.  
  
They just loved 'Uncle' Wes. "Wedge, any chance you could bail me out here?" Begged Wes. "Nope Wes, Varian and Sam just love it when their Uncle Wes comes to visit."  
  
"Daddy, can we go flying again?" asked Wedge's Daughter, Varian. "not right now Sweetie, how about tomorrow?" "Okay Daddy!"  
  
Later that night, when the kids had gone to bed, Wedge, Wes, and Iella were talking. "Daddy take me flying! Puhleeese?" Wes remarked. "That's a good idea, Daddy! Let's go flying! Or else you lose your rank!" Wedge said happily to Wes. "In fact, let's go shoot down some TIE destroyers!" "Ouch! That's harsh!" Wes said sourly.  
  
"Wedge, Wes, I think we need to do some planning. Incom has stopped supplying the rebellion with X-wings." Iella said, "Yes, and all our other fighter suppliers have stopped supplying Fighter as well." Replied Wedge. "We need the Wraiths; they're good at crazy planning." Wes said, serious for the first time. "No, we just need to devise a new fighter that uses whatever we can scrounge." Iella said. "I wish we still had Emtrey," Wedge said.  
  
About two hours later, they had a new fighter, the TIE-Executor. Using the Spherical cockpit of a TIE fighter, it had six A- Wing engines, very easily found, an X-wings shields and blaster cannons, Mounted on two on top and two on bottom, A B-wings' Proton Torpedo launcher with a interceptor's wings. And, just incase, the hyperdrive from a B-wing.  
  
"With all the destroyed fighters they had attempted to repair in vain, we should be able to produce about 300 TIE-Executors," Wedge estimated. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
Corran Horn was running. never stopping, he couldn't stop, sweating hard. Bruises up the side of his face, fresh wounds dripping blood one the other. He turned. and tripped over a tree root. His vision slipping toward blackness, he saw Nok'yon walking toward him, laughing menacingly.  
  
Not quite hearing what Nok'yon was saying, he tried to slip his lightsaber off his belt, succeeding only partially before Nok'yon ignited his own crimson beam. By the time he got his own weapon loose, Nok'yon was already plunging his weapon down, toward Corran. toward Corran's death.  
  
Waking with a shout, Corran slipped off his bed, and tried to figure out why that dream seemed so familiar. "What's wrong?" Mirax said, obviously alarmed. "I had a vision." He said. "Of what?" Mirax asked curiously. "My death, I think. It seemed familiar, and when I heard you say what's wrong, I remembered. I had that same dream on this night exactly ten years ago." Said Corran.  
  
"Where did you die?" She asked, with alarmed concern in her voice. "I'm not sure," he replied.  
  
He looked at the chrono. 5:00 AM. It was time to get going. On board the cruiser Mon Remonda, There was rarely any hot water after 5:30 and before 7:00.  
  
As the twelve X-wings emerged out of hyperspace, they saw it. The planet Mojhaan Twelve, recently proven hollow, was the headquarters of Incom, the maker of X-wing Fighters. On an intelligence mission, the ships of Wraith squadron were all painted blue and green. When they landed, Commander Garik 'Face' Loran ordered them to put the camouflage netting over their fighters. Their Sniper, Myn Donos, was supposed to cover their entrance and exit from the facility they were going to hit. The Imperial Intelligence Weapons Department, or, IIWD, they were looking for the weak spot on the TIE-Destroyer.  
  
"Demolitions, blow this door. Thuil'anbol, find out where they keep their flimsi-copy of their fighter plans" "yes Sir!" Their Demolitions expert, Kell Tainer, and Thuil'anbol said in near- perfect unison.  
  
"Uhh sir, you might want to take a look at this." Thuil'anbol said. Face walked over to the terminal Thuil'anbol was using to hack into the facility's main computer. Once there he gasped. On the screen was the current completion status of a new Death star. Only, this one was being built inside the planet. With that kind of shields, it would be unstoppable.  
  
"Well, find those records." Face said. "And make it snappy." A few minutes later, Thuil'anbol said that the third floors' fifth room on the left was what they wanted. Just then they heard a large BOOM. "What was that?" Face asked in alarm. "That was the door, Sir." Kell replied absent- mindedly. "Well, next time keep it quieter." Face said, annoyed at the loudness of the explosion.  
  
They had just entered the door when they found they had walked right into a few squads of Deathtroopers. A normal squad of deathtroopers consisted of about nine men and the best estimate face could make was about 27 troops. Against 11 wraiths. That was about two men per wraith. Not very good odds.  
  
As the wraiths ducked behind what little cover they could find , Face swore to himself. As he and the wraiths popped up every now and then, occasionally hitting a trooper, their tables and chairs were slowly getting destroyed. Another loud boom. When the smoke cleared, they found that they now faced about six deathtroopers. "Kell, remind me to give you extra pay." "Yes sir!"  
  
Once the wraiths had finished with the deathtroopers, they proceeded to the fifth floor. They finally got there, and found about 60 cabinets containing who knows how many different files. It took about an hour, but they finally found the plans for the TIE-Destroyer and the new Death Star. Which, incidentally, was actually called the Star Doom.  
  
"Thuil'anbol, find the Main hangar. We're bustin' outa here." "Already did," Thuil'anbol replied. "Okay Wraiths, numbers only from this point on." "Yes sir!" called the other wraiths.  
  
As they made their way down to the hangar, the Wraiths ran into little trouble. They did, however, run into a squad of Deathtroopers though.  
  
Once they made it to the hangar, they found about sixty different speeders to choose from. Picking what looked to be the faster one, Face called Six, their communications expert, over. "Can you rig this to fly by remote?" Face inquired. "I think so."  
  
After about five minutes, the speeder was ready to go. Face called the other wraiths over to the second fastest speeder. "On my command, Three, Open the hangar doors, Six, send out our little present, and Five, get us out of here 30 seconds after we've launched our toy. "Mark," Face said.  
  
The hangar's doors opened. The false speeder sped out, and, thirty seconds later, they were off. As they had hoped, the distraction speeder led off most of the troops. The rest were shot by Face and Shalla. After picking Donos up, they sped off to their X-wings, ditching the speeder about a klick away from the sleek fighter craft.  
  
Back at the 'base', they ditched the camouflage netting and shot off to the safety of space. "Piggy, Send hyperspace coordinates." Face ordered. Piggy transferred the coordinates and five coruscant minutes later, they were off.  
  
After being debriefed back at base, the wraiths told wedge about the Star Doom. "sithspawn! Are you absolutely sure about this?" Wedge swore. "Yes, one hundred percent sure." Face replied, grimacing. "Well, I'll Tell Iella and Cracken then."  
  
On his way out, Wedge found himself shaking uncontrollably and thinking how this could possibly happen again. I am getting to old for this. Wedge swore and got mad at himself for that thought. As long as he was in the cockpit of this rebellion, more people could live freely. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Wedge grimaced when he walked into the hangar where the TIE-Executors were being constructed. "How many have we built so far?" he asked. "About 6- no, make that seven." The chief mechanic, Cubber Daine answered. "How long does it take to build one?" "About 8 hours without more men or droids." "Well, we'll try to get some droids for you then." As Wedge walked out, he thought about a few new things. Then, he got a great idea.  
  
"NO! Absolutely not!" General Cracken shouted, red-faced and out of breath. "But this could be the only chance the rebellion has!" Wedge shouted back. "We will not turn to the Ssi-ruuk to defeat the empire! That would just invited them back and they might try to take us down again! They would probably succeed too!"  
  
"Not if we offer them the life energies of all the Yuuzhan Vong we captured. We must have around a thousand Vong." Wedge replied smartly. "Who's to say that the Vong life energies can even be enteched?" Luke Skywalker suggested we entech the Vong when they first invaded. It worked, but with crude equipment, it didn't work very well.  
  
"Generals, Stop acting like babies. The tide goes in and out but never stays. Like the tide, The Ssi-ruuk might go out too. "Admiral Ackbar, This is not going to work!" "It's worth a try." If it fails, we let the Empire handle them." "Then I am not going to be a part of this operation." General Cracken said. "You do not have to be."  
  
The admiral who had given so much for the Rebellion and New Republic said. "I'll make the call," Wedge said. "One problem," said Wes Janson, who had just walked in. "We can't speak their language." "Sithspit!" Wedge cursed. "but," said Wes, "Dev can." Dev, one of Luke's former trainees, had joined up with the rebellion a few years ago. He had also been captured by the Ssi- ruuk during the first empire.  
  
"Get him in here." Wedge ordered. "Already on it Sir." Janson replied. A few minutes later, Dev walked in. "Dev, we need you to call the Ssi-ruuk. We need their help." Wedge ordered. "Okay, sir."  
  
A few minutes later, they had the Ssi-ruuvi Empire on the comm. "Ssi-ruuvi Emporium. This is Dev Sibbwara of the new rebellion speaking. We need your help." He Whistled. "In return for your services, We will give you two thousand Yuuzhan Vong to be enteched. Yuuzhan Vong Life Energies last until they are shot out of space."  
  
"Dev, Is that really you? I thought you died at Bakura." "Firwirrung? Is that you?" "No. I am Firwirrung's brother, Mirhirrong. You died at Bakura, didn't you?" "Yes. But for some reason, I was cloned through the force." Dev whistled.  
  
"Now, what were you saying about needing our help?" Mirhirrong whistled. "There is a new Empire- and a new rebellion as well. The rebellion needs your help badly. Dev whistled. "We have four thousand Yuuzhan Vong prisoners, which we will give you for enteching if you help us. We would give two thousand for the ships you will bring to aid us, and two thousand after you aid us." Dev whistled.  
  
"Why would we want these Yuuzhan Vong?" "You would want the Vong because the Yuuzhan Vong life energies last for ever."  
  
"Well, I'll have to talk to the High Governors about this. How many ships should we send?" Mirhirrong asked. "One thousand fighters, five hundred of your largest cruisers, two hundred of your smallest cruisers, and 300 of your most heavily armed- excluding your largest cruisers." Dev whistled in reply.  
  
"How can I contact you?" Mirhirrong asked. "Use frequency five oh six oh nine Alfa." Dev replied. "I will have your answer within the week. Oh yes, one more thing, should we bring translators so we can understand you?" Mirhirrong enquired. "Yes. Dev Sibbwara out."  
  
"High Governors, I bring before you a request, a request from humans." Mirhirrong whistled to the high governors. "Who Cares about what humans want?" one angry governor whistled. "Yeah! Unless they want us to entech them, we don't want to hear it!" Another one Whistled in what would be the equivalent of a shout.  
  
"Hear me out!" Mirhirrong shouted. "I think you will like what you will get out of it." He said, this time in a calm, quiet voice. "They are willing to give us two thousand Yuuzhan Vong for the war ships we bring to their aid, and two thousand more after we aid them." "So what? The Vong life energies probably only last a few days!" Another angry governor shouted.  
  
"Do you really think that they would give us these prisoners to be used in defending themselves if they didn't last long?" One governor asked. "Thank- You, Governor Jurhanqtha." Mirhirrong whistled. "Yuuzhan Vong life energies last forever. They are putting a great deal of trust in us and hope to be treated as equals among our society." "They know what the threat of turning to us for help is. We could easily turn on them." Governor Jurhanqtha whistled.  
  
After about three days of convincing, Mirhirrong finally had all 38 of the governors' signatures on the truce papers. He picked up the comlink he had taken off one of the enteched humans from Bakura and tuned it to frequency five oh six oh nine Alfa and whistled "Dev? Are you there? This is Mirhirrong. Do you copy?" "Dev here. Well, are you going to be able to help us?" Dev whistled. "Yes. Where should our fleets rendezvous?" Mirhirrong whistled. "Let me ask General Antilles."  
  
After about five minutes Dev had found Wedge and gotten the answer, Bakura. "The General said to rendezvous at bakura in twenty days. "Ok. Dev, why ever happened to that Skywalker guy?" Dev frowned. "I don't know," He whistled after a long moment of silence. "He just, disappeared."  
  
Luke was dueling. And he wasn't doing very well either. Thrust. Parry. Block. Leap. Somersault. He cried out in pain after getting struck in the stomach. "Luke!" Leia cried out. "Be quiet!" Nok'yon ordered, enjoying his victory over Skywalker. "You were as easy to defeat as your niece." Nok'yon said.  
  
Luke was angry. He stood up. With a few blocks, parry's, and thrusts, he had taken off Nok'yon's right arm. "Arghh!" Nok'yon cried out in pain. Luke sat bolt right in bed and moved up with such a force it seemed he was spring loaded.  
  
"What's Wrong?" Asked Mara, his wife. "Nothing." He replied. "I just had a dream. It was of the fight I had had with Nok'yon. "I still can't believe I lost Leia to him." He said. "Well, living in the past isn't going to bring her back, is it?" She countered. "No, I guess it's not. I think its time we joined the new rebellion." "Now you're talking." She answered. Luke sighed. It was going to be good to see his old friends. 


End file.
